Hidden Potential
by Sacramental
Summary: What if Gohan didn't stop training after the Cell Games because of Vegeta? Find out here. Characters end out stronger than in DBZ. Please read, favorite, alert, and review, it is highly appreciated.
1. Strongest In The Universe

**(Author's Note: This is my second story being written on this website. It focuses on Gohan if he were able to find a strong sparring partner, which is either Vegeta or Piccolo, to encourage him to train more after the battle with Cell. In this story, the person will be Vegeta because there are already many stories with Piccolo training with Gohan. This Gohan will be very different from the one displayed in the Buu saga because rather than settling down and continuing to be home schooled, he continues his father's legacy as a fighter. This story will not be as long as my other story, The True Saiyans. Please read and review, I hope you enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragonball. This is just a fanfiction.**

**Chapter Cover: Piccolo and Vegeta watch in awe as Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, and slightly beyond for the second time nearby them.**

**Chapter 1: Strongest In The Universe**

* * *

**-Three days after the Cell Games-**

The Earth is still rattled with memories of the terror the android Cell brought upon them just a few days before. Many were revived, but their memories still lived with them. The world has become a seemingly much more dangerous place, with people on-edge all the time and ready to kill to defend themselves.

Gohan has felt isolated ever since that day. He was responsible for his father's death, and he knew it. His mother could do nothing to console him, no matter what anyone said, they could not convince him that his father was happy and was in a better place. He didn't care what they said ... he killed his father, an innocent man, he was a murderer.

Piccolo, however, knew Gohan better than anyone else. He didn't understand what was going on with Gohan, but he did know Gohan enough to know just how to fix it. The problem wasn't that Gohan believed his father ... no, he would never believe anything else. The problem was that nobody was helping him to get over this.

Piccolo noticed that three days had passed since he caused his father's death and nobody else fixed his problems for him. Also, Gohan didn't train at all. He had his face in his books the whole time, and slept sitting on his desk. Piccolo found that if this problem was going to be fixed, he would have to step in **(#1)**. He decided to pay Gohan a visit.

"Gohan!" he calls from outside Gohan's window. He knew that Gohan would be able to sense him approaching from half of the Earth away, but he had a feeling that Gohan wasn't feeling okay and wasn't using his senses. When he actually looked through the window, his fears were confirmed. Gohan's room was a total mess, and he was knocked out next to his bed.

"Gohan! Gohan! **GOHAN!**" Piccolo repeats to Gohan's body, who's power is drastically decreasing from its already unusually low level. Piccolo knew the only person other than him who would be able to figure out his problem, Vegeta, had given up fighting. But this problem wasn't due to any injuries he received during his fight with Cell; he had a senzu bean directly after the fight.

Piccolo picked up Gohan's limp body and flew straight for Capsule Corporation. Even though Vegeta wasn't training, he still lived there with Bulma and Trunks. In less than a minute, he was outside of Vegeta's window. He didn't want to deal with Bulma's yelling and Trunks' crying. Vegeta, even though he wasn't fighting, was still using his abilities to their fullest, and senses Piccolo long before he arrives.

"What do you want, Namek?" Vegeta calls out, just before Piccolo arrives with Gohan in his arms.

"Him ... there's something wrong with him, and since you're the last full-blooded Saiyan left on this planet, I believe you would know what happened to him" Piccolo replies, motioning towards Gohan.

"Well, unlike you, I have been checking tabs on the strongest warrior in the universe ... I recognize how his power level decreased. He's half-Saiyan, and from the looks of him he obviously hasn't been eating. You, being a Namek, wouldn't understand this because all your kind needs is water" Vegeta responds, so calm that it's evident he's not lying.

"Great ... now I have to deal with Bulma ..." Piccolo says, mostly to himself.

"What was that?" Vegeta says, a tint of venom in his voice, which was all the warning Piccolo needed. Vegeta may have stopped training, but three days wasn't enough to give Piccolo the advantage in a fight.

"Don't worry about it, Saiyan ..." Piccolo says, carefully picking out his words as so to not anger the prince.

Piccolo then walked out of the room with Gohan over his shoulder. He went to the room where he felt Bulma's energy, and found her laying on her bed, sad even.

At the sight of Piccolo, Bulma sighs. "Ever since the Cell Games, he hasn't been talking to Trunks and I. All he has done is get food and stay in his room and ..." her jaw almost drops when she sees Gohan.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to him?" Bulma screams. The savior of the Earth, the successor of his father, the strongest in the universe, was on the verge of death and was extremely pale.

"He hasn't been eating ... and he's a half-Saiyan, a senzu bean can't keep him full for a whole ten days **(#2)**" Piccolo explains, and Bulma immediately understands.

"That's it! A senzu bean! If you just get him another, not only will he lose his hunger, but he will be recovered! You should get him one now, Piccolo, he's dying!" Bulma responds.

Piccolo didn't need to be told twice. He purposely flew through Vegeta's window, breaking it, and in a matter of minutes was on Korin's Tower.

"I already know why you're here ... I felt his energy decrease, too. Here!" Korin shouts, while throwing a senzu bean at Piccolo. As expected, Piccolo catches it, and begins to fly back to Capsule Corporation.

Several moments later, he arrives back inside the home. He puts the bean in Gohan's mouth and forces him to chew and swallow it. Slowly but surely, Gohan gets up. He looks around, shocked to see that he wasn't dead. He had been purposely starving himself, which was painful even due to him being a half-Saiyan.

"I wanted to be with my dad! I don't deserve to live while he has to be up there alone!" Gohan yells, powering up into a Super Saiyan at the same time. He then blasts off towards the mountains, even though he knows that the Z-Fighters can sense him going there.

"We need to stop him ... the kid is a prodigy, but the emotional toll his father's death took on him is far too great for him to handle on his own" Piccolo says.

Just then, Vegeta came out of his opened door. "He'll kill us if we try to use our power against us. He knows and trusts you much more than he does me, so I suggest you go alone, and if that doesn't work we'll step in" he suggests.

"If that's what it takes to stop him, it must be done ... we can't have a hostile Super Saiyan eleven year old on the loose" Piccolo replies. Then, he leaves the home and he flies off in the direction that Gohan went in.

It isn't long before he reaches where Gohan has arrived at. The look he sees in Gohan's eyes shocks him. His eyes were even more cold than they were when he was a Super Saiyan 2, but he was a Full-Power Super Saiyan, and was supposed to be as calm as he was in base. Then, Piccolo tries to approach Gohan.

"Don't you guys get it? **LEAVE ME ALONE!**" he says, before his power explodes. His power is even greater than it was when he initially ascended, partially due to him recovering from battle, and the rest from his new found insanity.

Then, Piccolo examines Gohan the way he had seen him only once before. His hair became longer and more rigid, and he has became slightly taller. Suddenly, Gohan starts powering up again. This time, his energy feels disturbed, something very unusual for the Gohan that Piccolo knew.

"His power! It's ... amazing!" Vegeta says, in his Super Saiyan form. Gohan's power was so overwhelming that Piccolo couldn't sense Vegeta's power, which was greater than his own, approaching.

Suddenly, Gohan turns to the both of them. "I will be forced to kill you if you do not leave ... **IMMEDIATELY!**" he screams, and Piccolo and Vegeta don't hesitate to leave. If he had this power only 3 days before, he could have killed Super Perfect Cell with no problem. The problem, Piccolo figured out, was that he was too hostile. Without a good influence in his life, like his father was before his death, Gohan is as uncontrollable as a baby, with a power far surpassing the gods.

"I think we should leave him alone for now ..." Piccolo starts, facing Vegeta mid-flight.

"**WHAT? **That is an absolutely stupid idea! At this rate, he may accidentally, or not-so-accidentally, destroy the planet! We need someone strong enough to control him, and even his father wouldn't be able to do that!" Vegeta quickly responds, to get the idea out of Piccolo's head.

_'Vegeta has used up both of his years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber ... but I've only used one year inside. At least this will ensure me a chance against Gohan if he ever becomes too hostile and targets us, and some respect from Vegeta. He probably won't take himself being weaker than me too well, but this is for a much bigger cause than him ...'_ Piccolo thinks, upon hearing Vegeta's words.

"Are you listening to me at all? If we don't stop him, **WE WILL DIE!**Dumb Namekians ..." Vegeta says, angered upon being ignored by the fellow warrior. A while later, after receiving no response from Piccolo, he flew off back towards his home. If there's one thing Vegeta can't tolerate, it's being ignored, but he realized that if he fought Piccolo the results may be less than desirable for the planet.

**_'It worked. Now that he's gone, I know exactly what I'm going to do. I know that he'd try to stop me from becoming more powerful than him if he knew what I was trying to do beforehand ... but he can't stand to be ignored and can't fight me at the moment. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber will give me the training necessary to help, and if it comes to it, stop, Gohan. We can't have the strongest being in the universe loose on a single planet, there's no way that the planet will survive.'_ **Piccolo says in his head, even though he didn't need to now that Vegeta was gone. He then heads towards his destination, the Lookout, so he can go inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for yet another year of training. He was looking forward to shaming the Prince once again.**  
**

* * *

**This is chapter 1, of course it's going to be short (compared to the upcoming chapters, at least). I can't have much going on in the first chapter, or else you won't be surprised by the later chapters.**

**_Chapter Notes:_**

**(#1): Goku is dead and in Otherworld, Vegeta isn't fighting anymore, and Future Trunks is gone (for this chapter, at least). This leaves Piccolo as the next strongest person on the planet (by far, in comparison to the other Z-Fighters) and the only person left to deal with Gohan's insanity.**

**(#2): This doesn't go against canon. Saiyans don't actually stay full for ten days from a senzu bean, which was shown in canon. Since Gohan is a half-Saiyan, I can manipulate the amount of time it takes him to be able to become hungry again. For this instance, it was just a couple of hours (for the plot, of course!).**

**(#3): In this story, the Super Saiyan multiplier decreases like in canon. In my other story, The True Saiyans, the Super Saiyan multiplier stays constant at 50-75x. So don't complain about the multipliers for Super Saiyan being different in the story. Also, Super Saiyan 2 will ALWAYS be 7x Super Saiyan. It's my opinion and I'm sticking with it.**  
**_  
Power Levels:_**

**Piccolo ****– **4,700,000,000

**Vegeta (Base) ****–** 700,000,000  
(Super Saiyan) **–** 5,600,000,000

**Gohan (Base) – 1,300,000,000**  
**(Super Saiyan) – 10,400,000,000**  
**(Super Saiyan 2) – 72,800,000,000**  
**(Just a little higher than Super Saiyan 2) – 85,000,000,000**

**Perfect Cell – 25,000,000,000**  
**Super Perfect Cell – 77,000,000,000**

**Please review, alert and favorite this story. If you do, I promise to make it more worth reading than it already is, and I don't like to break my promises.**


	2. Ascended

**(Author's Note: Moving on into a new enemy next chapter. This will be pretty quick due to Gohan having better control over his Super Saiyan 2 form than he does in canon, partially due to him being mentally disturbed by his father's death.** **Please read, favorite, alert and review, I hope you enjoy this story!)**

**Review Section**:

**Z-Gang Tormentor: I do hope this story will be great, too. Well I actually didn't decide the power levels myself, I based the power levels off of Vegito1089's power levels and changed it a bit based on my opinion. Super Saiyan 2, like I said in my opinion, will always be 7x stronger than Super Saiyan. Right now, as I'm very interested in this story, I'll say every 3-4 days, and slowly it will slow down to every week or so. I'm being realistic with myself here.**

**Kaiser La Britannia: Thank you. Well, here you go. Don't worry, I won't forget to mention your story in my other story. But I must say, that is a pretty long update. Your power levels for Bardock, Lila and Soba are pretty reasonable judging upon the amount of time they'd had to train there. Thanks again.**

**RKF22: Thank you, here is your chapter, no matter how late it is.**

**Chosen-One-92: That Cooler power level wasn't official, and I'm disagreeing with it. But it doesn't really matter to me, he's not going to be in this story anyways (even if it was just a pointer you gave me). I'm happy that you noticed that power levels will go into the trillions. But that's pretty far off, it will start off with Super Buu, that's all that I can say. Power levels going into the hundreds of billions, however, will be pretty soon.**

**Ghostkid33: I am glad you are so enthusiastic about this story. To be honest, my ideas pop up while I'm writing the story itself. I doubt it's going to be as good as The True Saiyans, but I will try my best for it to be appealing to the readers. Power levels are also for my reference too; sometimes I forget. Here's your chapter.**

**Anon: I respect your opinion, but that doesn't mean I will agree with it. However, I do hope that you just weren't flaming.**

**Ky111: Vegeta will change him for the better. I'm not sure if he's going to be the same as the happy-go-lucky Gohan that you're used to/hoping for in this story, because his teachers are always serious, but I assure you that he will not be like this forever.**

**animekingmike: My power levels for this story are loosely based off of Vegito1089's power levels that are on YouTube (for now). However, as the story starts to differ from canon even more, you will see that Gohan/Vegeta/Piccolo all become much stronger than they are in canon (possibly with the exception of Ultimate Gohan).**

**Supersaiyaninfinitygohan: Thank you. Give it one, maybe two chapters tops and he'll get out of this phase. However, he will probably not be as happy as the Gohan we all know and love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragonball. This is just a fanfiction.**

**Chapter Cover: Piccolo is left wide-eyed as he takes a leave from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, as Vegeta, with his proud smirk, was waiting for him as a Super Saiyan 2.**

**Chapter Two: Ascended**

* * *

**-With Piccolo, on Dende's Lookout-**

He had arrived in front Hyperbolic Time Chamber on Dende's Lookout, and was greeted by Dende. Boy, was he glad that he didn't have to deal with Kami anymore.

"Hello, Piccolo!" shouted the smaller Namekian. Piccolo had to admit, he was glad to see him, and the feeling seemed to be mutual.

"Dende ... I'm sure you've sensed Gohan's energy, you shouldn't act so happy ... it can't fool me. Now I'm sure that you know the reason that I'm here, so I suggest you don't try and stop me" Piccolo says, skipping greetings and getting straight to the point.

"So much for leading you to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber ... since you fused with Kami, I'm sure that you've gained at least that basic knowledge ..." Dende says, a disappointed tone with his voice.

Piccolo didn't reply. He couldn't waste time; he didn't know what would happen during the day that he was gone. If Gohan decided to destroy something, even in his Super Saiyan form, Piccolo and Vegeta together would not be able to stop him. Now, with him even more powerful than he was as a Super Saiyan 2 against Cell, all hopes of them even damaging him to make him stop were thrown out of the window and burned.

He quickly entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. With Kami's knowledge, he knew everything needed to know about the Lookout. He then shut the door behind him, determined to become strong enough to bring Gohan out of this psychotic faze and to his senses.

* * *

**-With Vegeta, in Capsule Corporation-**

He was not one to be fooled. Sure, he had stopped fighting, but that would not mean he would be outsmarted by the Namekian. He knew where Piccolo was going; he felt his ki going towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber on Dende's Lookout. And to keep from being outclassed by a mere Namekian ... he would have to do some training of his own.

He felt for his mate's ki, and found the weak energy in no time because he was familiar with it. "Woman!" he calls, knowing she was not sleeping and would be able to hear him.

"Do **NOT **call me that, Vegeta! We've been living together for years now, and we even have a child together, but you refuse to call me by my name! What do you want?" she snaps back at him, from across the house.

"I need the gravity chamber upgraded ... I will not let a half-breed child and a stupid Namekian surpass me in power!" he says, the second part mostly to himself.

"So, how much times Earth's gravity this time, Vegeta?" she asks, coming into the huge room that he was in.

"800 times Earth's gravity ... the brat has became more powerful ... no, **FAR **more powerful than I could have ever hoped to achieve, and the Namekian is trying to do the same thing. Me, the Prince of all Saiyans, being outclassed by a child and a foolish Namekian? I will not accept this ..." he replies, the last part once again being to himself.

"That will take me a few days. For now, you can use the old 450x gravity machine that I just repaired after your ... sessions" she replies, not sure if that will satisfy her Prince.

"Appreciated, Bulma" he says, causing Bulma to smirk at being recognized by Vegeta. He only called her by her name when he was happy with what she was doing.

Soon after, Vegeta was entering his gravity chambers. When he went to go put the gravity up to 150x gravity for a warmup, he accidentally pressed the MAX button and the gravity shot up from 1x Earth's gravity to 450x Earth's gravity in less than two seconds. The next thing Vegeta knew, his face was planted on the tiled floor, with enough force that the unsuspecting Prince shattered his nose.

He mustered his power and attempted to get up, but to his shock he couldn't even move. His emotions quickly changed from determination, to surprise, to doubt, and finally jealousy. He could only power up so far being pinned and being barely able to move.

"Even Trunks wouldn't make a mistake like this ... heck, even if Kakarot and his brat got into this situation they'd be able to overcome it somehow. Why am I, the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta, unable to do a task so many others, including a low class and a half-breed, are able to do with such ease? WHY?" he yells, and with that his power rose subconsciously just enough for him to raise his fist and slam it into the tiles under the harsh gravity.

Vegeta used his fist to help him up, and he slowly raised his head, followed by using his other arm to get him into a push-up position, from which then he sprung up just enough so that he could land on his feet. However, this did not come without consequences. His feet felt numb, but he could tell that he broke at least one of his ankles. With the control panel out of his reach, and his power decreasing quickly, Vegeta was on the verge of giving up then and there and being the victim of a mental breakdown. However, something within him clicked.

"I am a failure ... no! I am Vegeta! The crowned prince of Planet Vegeta! **THE PRINCEEEEEEEEEEE!**" he screams, with a voice that was so awkward that it rivaled Broly's own when he transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan. But this was all too fitting, because Vegeta could feel himself ascending even that (#1), as his power far eclipsed what he ever thought he was capable of. Lightning surrounded his aura and too his relief, he could move his arms freely. Even though he was under 450x Earth's gravity, he knew that he was punching the air faster than he had ever done so in normal gravity (#2).

As he looked around to survey his surroundings, he was completely surprised with what he saw. Nothing was destroyed, it was in about the same condition as it was before Vegeta turned on the gravity. "Bulma said she upgraded it after I destroyed it, but I wasn't even a Super Saiyan then and I'm easily thousands of times stronger than when I was then. I guess I'll have to remember to thank her ..." he says, while sporting his usual cocky smirk.

Then it struck him. "I have surpassed Kakarot ... **I DID IT!**" he yells, as he actually jumped for joy, a sight that was unseen by any, except his mother. But then he remembered the situation at hand. "His overpowered son, however ... that doesn't matter. If I can surpass Kakarot, then surely I can surpass a mere half-breed child ..." he continues, with a hint of confidence that could be easily mistaken for arrogance. He couldn't even feel his injuries anymore, he was practically invincible.

After his ascension, he left his gravity chambers and approached his mate, Bulma, with hopes of impressing her. She ran to hug him in congratulations, but then when she was a few feet from him, he held out a dismissing hand. At first she was offended, but Vegeta noticed this and moved a little closer to him. It was then when she understood, there was heat radiating off him. Not to mention the mini-lightning bolts all around him.

Not long after, as he began to walk around more he was reminded of his broken ankle. Turns out he wasn't invincible, after all. He left his residence and flew off at speeds that he had only witnessed when Gohan faced Cell, to head to Korin's Tower. He reached there in literally seconds.

Korin felt the huge energy beside Gohan's own and he could tell it was Vegeta. He knew the Saiyan wouldn't kill him, so he patiently waited. It didn't take very long for Vegeta to reach him.

"Cat, I need a senzu bean ..." as he lifted his broken ankle to show Korin that he was hurt.

"Well, you didn't ask, but I must admit that you're much more polite than from what I've been told" he said, as he opened a pouch of senzu beans and tossed one to Vegeta, which was caught with no effort. Vegeta ate it quickly and powered up.

Unlike Goku, who powered up to half of his max Full Power Super Saiyan potential so to only get an estimate of how he would fare against Cell, Vegeta powered up to the full extent of his Super Saiyan 2 power, and the power shook the tower and blew off Korin. Korin, with a stroke of luck was able to get back on to the tower midway through his fall.

* * *

**-A day later on Dende's Lookout-**

Korin eventually got back up to his tower, and to his surprise he found Vegeta sleeping there, his aura still flaring with lightning bolts around him. Then, he felt a huge energy emerge from Dende's Lookout, and on instinct Vegeta snapped his eyes open and seconds later, he disappeared.

Vegeta was already on Dende's Lookout when he found the Super Namekian standing there, wide-eyed at what was in front of him. "Namek" was Vegeta's only greeting towards the Namekian.

"Saiyan" Piccolo replies back, not taking any of Vegeta's taunting right now.

"Are you impressed?" Vegeta says, not expecting Piccolo to have become much stronger over the year he spent.

"Not really" Piccolo says casually, causing Vegeta to subconsciously flare his energy to even new heights.

* * *

**A little Piccolo/Vegeta scene there, the rest of it will be on the next chapter.**

**_Chapter Notes:_**

**(#1)= Super Saiyan 2 Legendary Super Saiyan. That's my opinion and it will never change. If you want to try and change that, please leave it in a review and I'll be sure to reply to it in the review section of next chapter.**

**(#2)= Vegeta's normal gravity is the gravity on Planet Vegeta. Which was 10x the gravity of Earth, or the same gravity on King Kai's planet. And you wonder why his power level was 12,000 at the age of 5.**

_Power Levels:_

Vegeta (Base form, raised just before ascension; injured) **– 6,500,000,000**  
Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2, power even higher by Piccolo's insult; recovered) **– 56,000,000,000**

Piccolo (HEAVILY suppressed, post-ROSATx2) **– 25,000,000,000**

Gohan (He's disturbed, not sleeping) **– 85,000,000,000**

Well, that's it for this chapter. You know the deal; please leave a review! Update coming soon!


	3. HIATUS

**Hey guys, I know it has been a long time since I last updated True Saiyans and Hidden Potential, and for that I must apologise to all of those who have read the stories. I would like to inform you guys that I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THESE STORIES AT ALL.**

**The reason for this latest hiatus is not because I have lost interest in the stories - I never will and I'm certainly not abandoning them - but because I am not satisfied with the way I've gone about the premise. Though both of my stories are more popular than most (Hidden Potential in particular) and True Saiyans is close to achieving my goal 100+ reviews and has had over 11,000 hits, I am still not satisfied. I'm not satisfied with the way I've treated these stories, or the way I've skimmed over so many important bits and pieces here and there.**

**However, I do promise that I will continue these stories sooner or later. They will be back: better than ever before. All I ask is that you remain patient. Please, do not give up on these stories. I haven't, and I won't. I'll keep writing these stories till they're over and I don't give a damn how long that will take.**

**However, fear not. I have also other upcoming stories that might tickle your fancy, these being:**

**Hybrid (title still pending):is an AU story. This story will focus on a half-Saiyan, half-Tuffle male named Colifer, and how with his amazing power level, the strongest of any "Saiyan" in recorded history before Prince Vegeta himself is born, becomes an elite and the sparring partner of none other than Prince Vegeta. Pre-Planet Vegeta's destruction, however as Prince Vegeta is only five at the time of the destruction of Planet Vegeta and Colifer is only six, it will move into how Vegeta and Colifer cope with being in the Planet Trade Organization. (Note: Stronger Raditz, Nappa deceased. Mystery: Colifer's parents, will be revealed later on in the story, the father is NOT OC, the mother will probably be a random Tuffle).**

**Reborn: Vegeta, after his fight on Earth, realises that if even a low-class Saiyan such as Kakarot could survive for so long, and over time become powerful enough to defeat him, the Prince of All Saiyans, that there must be more Saiyans around the Universe. Regardless of their power, Vegeta becomes determined to help them become more powerful and become a force that even Frieza himself would be powerless against. Watch Vegeta as he finds the Saiyan race repopulated, becomes the King of All Saiyans and General of the Reborn Saiyan Army. (Note: Stronger Saiyans in general, better Planet, Vegeta probably comes back to Earth around the Androids Saga, stronger than ever)**

* * *

**To those who are new to this story, or haven't reviewed past chapters, you know the deal: REVIEW! Also, leave your feedback for the temporary discontinuation of these stories in a REVIEW!**

**- Vegetrunks**


End file.
